For a diesel engine, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system is used to reduce NOx in the exhaust. This is accomplished by introducing a urea mixture called diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) into the exhaust stream before the exhaust stream reaches a catalyst. SCR systems function best when the DEF is mixed properly into the exhaust stream.